


astroboy

by humanbehavior



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Dialogue Light, Gen, Lowercase, Male Friendship, No Romance, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: art school isreallyweird.





	astroboy

**Author's Note:**

> what's popping girlies!! ok so before i start i jus wanna say 1) i was listening to conan gray the whole time i was writing this so if that isn't the most Art Kid shit idk what is and also 2) yes, i made their personalities like my friends. so if ur wondering, i made roger like me which is one reason why he's so chaotic but .. he's already like that irl so. ykno

art school was, to say the least, _weird_ to john.  
okay, sure he did sign up for this by literally paying money to see if the school would be like, " _hey! your art isn't complete shit! you're accepted, buddy!_ " or, the other way around, them spitting on his art and saying," _what the fuck is this bro? you call this art? i could shit and it'd be better than this!_ " so yeah, quite weird if you ask him.  
the acceptance into the school wasn't the weird part (well, it was _one_ of them but, you get the point.) the most weird part was the people. listen, he loved his friends but, at this point he thought they were just insane. john doesn't even know how him and his three other friends actually came to the point where they ended up being friends. 

brian, was the least crazy student out of his friend group. brian was what he would call, " _his dad who isn't really his dad because if he were that's be weird but you get what i'm saying_ ". if he were to describe brian it'd probably be, really tall friend who still cuffs his pants even though his pants are short on him as is. john had hardly actually _seen_ brians art but, the few times he'd actually seen it, it was like he'd seen god for the first time. john never understood how he managed to get all of his pieces to look like god had come down personally and told brian, "i bless you with The Art. now take it and flex on everybody." brian always liked to hide it and say it was shit, while he and freddie would literally think he's a liar, while, roger would say, "it looks like duchamp."

speaking of roger, roger was, what you'd call a trainwreck. roger was a short, blonde guy who was probably only known for drawing nudes so, that's pretty much all you needed to know about him. john has no idea how he actually got to be friends with roger, he's pretty sure he just talked to roger once and a xbox achievement popped up over his head saying, _achievement unlocked! you're friends with roger! now you die :)_. well, not exactly like that but, you know. rogers art was... something, to say the least. he, for some reason only drew nudes and his excuse for it was, "take this gift, for god surely won't." to which john could only respond with, "roger, what the fuck does that mean?" to which the blonde only shrugged.  
john was never sure what roger was on, or if he even did drugs for that matter but, who knows if he'd ever find out. sometimes freddie would ask roger about his art and the only time he'd responded with an actual response that didn't sound insane, was the time, a project was due in an hour and roger hadn't even started it. roger had responded to freddie, "okay, yes i only draw nudes so if you're, what is that word?" roger had taken a long pause, before snapping his fingers, once he'd found the word, "offended! if you find it offensive, then sorry, i guess?" 

freddie, where to even start with freddie. freddie, was probably the only one who managed his time well enough to the point where he'd finish projects two weeks in advance. everyone seemed to think freddie was a fashion major by the way he'd dress and john would be lying if he said he didn't think freddie _was_ a fashion major when he first met him. freddie for some reason, no matter the occasion, always felt the need to dress like god himself. freddies' art was much like himself, he took lots of risks yet, it look beautiful and worked well. freddie was, a mess to say the least, when making his art. freddie had also once just drew himself for a project about who inspires you. his response to why it was about him was, "you see, i drew myself because i like drawing and i like me." which didn't really answer his question but, what did john expect at this point. 

and finally, himself, john deacon. john never really thought that he was a weird art student. he always thought he was just an art student who danced for no reason and at least _tried_ to not have a mental breakdown over one of the few things that have him joy. john was just a quiet, art student who, most of the time when roger and freddie were fighting he'd simply put in earbuds and fall asleep (brian may have laughed at john and posted the situation on his instagram story but, he doesn't talk about it.)  
john, was also a mess when he made his art. which was quite funny to the rest of his friend group because he's quiet and shy yet, he yells like it's the end of the world when he paints. brian likes to remember when john had made one single good painting after a terrible period of art block and sat on top of his chair yelling, "oh my fucking god! i'm a genius! van gogh is currently shitting his pants in his grave!" in the art room then, fell off his chair, nearly breaking his elbow. (brian thought it was hilarious, john, with a huge hospital bill, did not.) 

sure, john did think art school was weird (honestly, _who doesn't_ think it's weird at this point?) but, maybe it was worth it. maybe, just maybe it was worth freddie yelling over him loosing his backup cardigan, brian yelling about blending color pencils and how his cuffed pants looked like capris, and roger running, and nearly stabbing john with an x-acto knife (okay, actually, scratch that, that actually wasn't worth it but, i think you get the point, right.) art school is just really fucking weird but, if he's being honest, john doesn't think he'd want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> since dis an art school fic. heres my art ig i draw queen n make memes yo ! it's lamecities on insta so enjoy bb.


End file.
